


If You Like it Then You Shoulda Set a Ring For it

by TheIcyMage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: A Little While Ago in Our Galaxy AU, Alternate Title: You Can't Take the Skywalker from me, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern World AU, and obi wan is totally a sensei at the kendo dojo, for the record mara can drive here but her car is broken, teenagers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four teenagers were packed into a sofa on what one had teased was a double date and another had argued was closer to an impromptu movie night, especially since there was only one couple present. No amount of teasing would change that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Like it Then You Shoulda Set a Ring For it

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I read this one fic, I couldn't get the idea of Mara's friends teasing her with "I Won't Say I'm In Love." As soon as my brain came up with this scene, I had to write it. It turned into a night blog post at some point, I think. Read at your own risk.

     Four teenagers were packed into a sofa on what one had teased was a double date and another had argued was closer to an impromptu movie night, especially since there was only one couple present. The Skywalkers had recently been introduced to the wonders of Netflix and when Luke had found one show in particular on it, he told Leia that they were going to sit down and watch it immediately because how had she not seen it before? Leia agreed on the condition that they wait for Han to get off of work because he apparently was also familiar with the show. Han had picked up Mara Jade, his coworker and Luke's friend from kendo practice, along the way. Apparently she had nothing better to do on a Saturday and Han sweetened the deal by bribing her with a ride to work on his day off.

     It was around twenty minutes into the pilot when Mara looked up from her phone and asked if she could borrow a charger. Liea waited for a scene to transition, paused the screen, and led Mara to her room. They came back, plugged the charging cable into the wall next to the couch, and resumed the episode. At the end of the first episode, Mara got up again to go the the bathroom. As the credits rolled, one of the three remaining teens noticed something and decided to take the opportunity it provided: Mara had left her phone to charge.  
It wasn't until the end of the viewing session that anyone noticed anything amiss. They had decided to call it a night after the episode where the doctor and his little sister were kidnapped for a town that needed medical assistance. Mara leaned over to the outlet that was supposed to be charging her phone and frowned.

  
"Alright, who hid it?"

  
"Hid what?" Han asked innocently, "I'm going to get the Millennium Falcon started."

"Your choice in names for cars is as bad as your poker face,"  
Han stopped in his tracks, "Hey, I chose a perfect name for my car. You looking to start a fight?"

"How about I call your phone?" Luke quickly interrupted.

The ring tone started almost instantly. Han sauntered over to the front door and lingered.

"Who you think kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you? *buzz* Tryin' to be defiant? Honey, we can see right through you."

Leia produced the mobile device from the cushion nearest to where Luke was sitting.

"Skywalker," Mara said tersely

"Yes?" both Luke and Leia looked up. Leia was fighting a smile.

Mara decided to focus her stare on the female twin. After a few moments, Leia laughed and admitted, "Okay, my brother had nothing to do with it. I chose the song and Han hid it. Luke was getting water."

"Ah, curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal." Han called from the doorway, "But, seriously, we should get going."

     Leia tossed Mara her phone and hugged her goodbye. Mara offered Luke a wave before leaving the house. As Han drove through the awkward time when "today" was simultaneously "yesterday" and "tomorrow," Mara scrolled through the songs on her phone. As a special touch, they had renamed Luke's old ringtone and downloaded a few new ones. Among them was an instrumental version of "The Hero of Danton." She set it as Han's ringtone out of spite. She eventually gave up the search in favor of saving battery on the off chance that there was an accident. As she watched the houses dash across her window she marked the Skywalker residence off of the lists of places to hang out. At least for a few weeks. Government was her hardest class and the best way to score a tutor session with Leia was to carpool with Luke and his dad to kendo and stick around after.

 


End file.
